The present invention relates generally to epitaxial metal oxide films and, more particularly, to those films and related composite structures as can be prepared by oxidizing a previously deposited nitride layer.
Recent emergence of high-temperature superconducting (HTS) thick-film tape technology is expected to meet the cost, size and performance requirements of superconducting components needed for advanced power applications for the defense and commercial sectors. One of the major potential HTS applications is in the electric power industry.
The YBa2Cu3O7 and related ceramic materials (YBCO) have appropriate intrinsic properties in the liquid nitrogen temperature range. However, their properties are drastically affected by grain boundary misorientations. In order to provide high temperature and field applications, it is imperative that a biaxially textured, polycrystalline YBCO tape, or related article, be developed which contains few high angle grain boundaries.
A biaxially textured, flexible metal/alloy substrate is formed by conventional thermomechanical processing followed by epitaxial deposition of buffer layer(s), YBCO grown on such substrate often exhibited Jc""s over 1 MA/cm2 at 77K. To date, the preferred buffer layers have been the combination of CeO2 and yttria stabilized zirconia (YSZ). However, these oxide buffer layers lack important properties, e.g., electrical and thermal conductivity and mechanical toughness. It has been a challenging engineering task to develop a large-scale continuous process for producing thick ( greater than 0.5 xcexcm) crack- and pore-free oxide films. Microcracking in oxide films is commonly observed in thick films due to the brittle nature of the oxide materials. Microcracks in the oxide layer can serve as open paths for oxygen to diffuse and oxidize the underlying metal during subsequent YBCO processing. Finally, the oxide deposition step on the Ni substrates is difficult; high quality films are only obtained by using very low deposition rates. In addition, as with many HTS applications, conductive buffer layers are needed since they would provide electrical coupling of the HTS layer to the underlying metallic tape substrate. This is an important property in order to electrically stabilize the conductor during transient loss of superconductivity in some applications.
Conventional ceramic fabrication methods which can be used to make a long, flexible conductor result in materials with weak, if any, macroscopic or microscopic biaxial texture. In particular, YBCO materials fabricated using conventional techniques invariably contain numerous high angle grain boundaries. High angle grain boundaries act as Josephson coupled weak-links leading to a significant field-dependent suppression of the supercurrent across the boundary. For clean stoichiometric boundaries, the grain boundary critical current density depends primarily on the grain boundary misorientation. The dependence of Jc(gb) on misorientation angle was first determined by Dimos et al. in YBCO for grain boundary types that can be formed in epitaxial films on bicrystal substrates. These include [001] tilt, [100] tilt, and [100] twist boundaries. In each case high angle boundaries were found to be weak-linked. The low Jc observed in randomly oriented polycrystalline HTS fabricated using conventional methods can be understood on the basis that the population of tow angle boundaries is small and that frequent high angle boundaries impede long-range current flow. Hence, controlling the grain boundary misorientation distribution towards low angles is key to fabricating high-Jc materials.
Successful fabrication of biaxially textured superconducting wire based on the coated conductor technology, requires optimization of the cost/performance of the HTS conductor. From a superconducting performance standpoint, a long, flexible, single crystal-like wire is required. From a cost and fabrication standpoint, an industrially scalable, low cost process is required. Both of these critical requirements are met by Rolling-assisted-biaxially-textured-substrates. However, in order for cost/performance for a conductor based on this technology to be optimized, further work needs to be done in the area of buffer layer technology. It is now clear that while it is fairly straightforward to fabricate long lengths of biaxially textured metals or alloys, it is quite difficult to deposit high quality buffer layers using low cost processes. Requirements of buffer layers includexe2x80x94it should provide an effective chemical barrier for diffusion of deleterious elements from the metal to the superconductor, provide a good structural transition to the superconductor, have a high degree of crystallinity, excellent epitaxy with the biaxially textured metal template, have good mechanical properties, high electrical and thermal conductivity and should be able to be deposited at high rates.
Buffer layers of the prior art include use of YSZ and CeO2, typically a configuration of CeO2 (0.01 xcexcm)/YSZ (0.5 xcexcm)/CeO2 (0.01 xcexcm). The purpose of the first buffer layer is to provide a good epitaxial oxide layer on the reactive, biaxially textured Ni substrate without the formation of undesirable NiO. CeO2 is special in its ability to very readily form single orientation cube-on-cube epitaxy on cube textured Ni. Deposition of CeO2 using a range of deposition techniques is done using a background of forming gas (4%H2xe2x80x9496%Ar) in the presence of small amounts of water vapor. Under such conditions the formation of NiO is thermodynamically unfavorable while the formation of CeO2 is thermodynamically favorable. The water vapor provides the necessary oxygen to form stoichiometric CeO2. It is not possible to deposit YSZ under such conditions with no evidence of undesirable orientations. In the case of CeO2 one can readily obtain a single orientation, sharp cube texture. Ideally, it would be desired that the CeO2 layer be grown thick such that it also provides a chemical diffuision barrier from Ni, followed by deposition of YBCO. However, when the CeO2 layer is grown greater than 0.2 xcexcm in thickness, it readily forms micro-cracks. Hence, an YSZ that does provide an excellent chemical barrier to diffusion of Ni and does not crack when grown thick is deposited on a thin initial template of CeO2. However, since there is a significant lattice mismatch between YSZ and YBCO (xcx9c5%), a second 45xc2x0-rotated orientation nucleates at times. In order to avoid the nucleation of this second orientation completely, a thin CeO2 layer is typically deposited epitaxially on the YSZ layer, to complete the buffer layer structure. YBCO can now be deposited on the layer that has an excellent lattice match with YBCO (xcx9c0.1%).
The drawbacks of this buffer layer structure are that the deposition of the first CeO2 layer is non-trivial. Strict control of deposition conditions in particular, the O2 partial pressure is required to avoid formation of undesirable NiO (NiO typically nucleates in mixed orientations and is also very brittle). Furthermore, CeO2 can have wide range of oxygen stoichiometries. It is brittle and is not conducting. It will be a challenging engineering task to develop a large-scale continuous process for producing thick ( greater than 0.5 xcexcm) crack-and porosity-free oxide films. For example, in a continuous process involving reactive electron beam evaporation of Ce to form CeO2, issues relating to the formation of an oxide on the target complicate matters relating to rate of deposition as well as stability of the melt pool. Any change of conditions during deposition is known to have profound affects on the film microstructure. Moreover, any oxidation of the biaxially textured metal, even after the successful deposition of CeO2, can induce undesirable interfacial stresses leading to spallation or further cracking, thus deteriorating the material properties. Microcracks in the oxide buffer layer will adversely affect the epitaxial quality of the growing YBCO film and create weak-links, besides serving as diffusion paths for Ni. Lastly, the surface morphology of the buffer layer is important for subsequent YBCO growth. Ideally, it would be desired to have a buffer layer which tends to be smoother than the Ni substrate it is grown on. All things considered, buffer layer deposition of the prior art is time-consuming and qualitatively deficient.
It has been an on-going concern in the art to meet the increasing demands for improved performance and miniaturization in next generation of electronic devices and components. New and advanced materialsxe2x80x94primarily in the form of thin filmsxe2x80x94will be required. Deposition of oxide thin films is being pursued for a number of electronic applications including microelectronics (memory and microprocessing), sensors, fuel cells, superconductors, photonics, and other specialty markets. Oxide films provide protection against chemical attack, electrical and thermal insulation, and suitable dielectric properties, etc. However, as mentioned above, primary technical barriers in processing of oxide films include low deposition rates, poor film quality, and oxidation of substrate surfaces during deposition.
One approach to the aforementioned concerns has been to deposit alternate materials on the substrate to alleviate the mechanical deficiencies of the prior art oxides. Such materials are more robust, but often exhibit a lattice mismatch significantly detrimental to later deposition of a functional electromagnetic layer. Invariably, this and related difficulties are addressed with use of one or more suitable oxide layers. However, many of the aforementioned problems inherent to oxide filmsxe2x80x94slow deposition rates and micro-cracking, among themxe2x80x94remain and impede efficient, cost-effective buffer formation and device fabrication.
To illustrate, consider Lee, et al., Formation and Characterization of Epitaxial TiO2 and BaTiO3/TiO2 Films on Si Substrate. Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. Vol. 24, Pt. 1, No. 2B (February, 1995). Titanium dioxide thin films are described as converted from a nitride precursor. However, the resulting oxide is not biaxially textured; it is epitaxial out of plane but not in plane as would be necessary for superconducting applications. Biaxial texture can be defined in the context of superconducting applications as having a full-widthxe2x80x94half-maximum (FWHM) less than about 15xc2x0, and preferably below 10xc2x0, for both in-plane and out of plane orientations. Further, the Lee films are described as having a rutile phase, presumably without an epitaxial lattice match as evidenced by x-ray results. The films are rough and porous, and exhibit high leakage and poor dielectric properties. Even so, there is no indication that this system could be extended, if desired, to deposit other materials on substrates more suitable to superconductor applications.
The foregoing background information, together with other aspects of the prior art, are disclosed more fully and better understood in light of the following publications:
1. Kormann, G., Bilde, J. B., Sorensen, K., de Reus, R., Anderson R. H., Vace, P., and Freltoft, T., xe2x80x9cRelation between Critical Current Densities and epitaxy of Y-123 Thin Films on MgO (100) and SrTiO3 (100),xe2x80x9d J. Appl. Phys., 1992, 71, 3419-3426.
2. Matsuda, H., Soeta, A., Doi, T., Aikhara, and T. Kamo, xe2x80x9cMagnetization and Anisotropy in Single Crystals of Tl-1223 of Tlxe2x80x94Srxe2x80x94Caxe2x80x94Cuxe2x80x94O System,xe2x80x9d Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 1992, 31, L1229-31.
3. Dimos, D., Chaudhari, P., Mannhart, J., and F. K. LeGoues, xe2x80x9cOrientation Dependence of Grain Boundary Critical Currents in YBa2Cu3Ox Bicrystalsxe2x80x9d, Phys. Rev. Lett., 1988, 61, 219-222; Dimos, D., Chaudhari, P., and Mannhart, J., xe2x80x9cSuperconducting Transport Properties of Grain-boundaries in YBa2Cu3Ox Bicrystalsxe2x80x9d, Phys. Rev. B, 1990, 41, 4038-4049.
4. Iijima, Y., Tanabe, N., Kohno, O., and Ikeno, Y., xe2x80x9cIn-plane Aligned YBa2Cu3Ox Thin-Films Deposited on Polycrystalline Metallic Substratesxe2x80x9d, Appl. Phys. Lett., 1992, 60, 769-771.
5. Reade, R. P., Burdahl, P., Russo, R. E., and Garrison, S. M., xe2x80x9cLaser Deposition of Biaxially Textured Yttria-stabilized Zirconia Buffer Layers on Polycrystalline Metallic Alloys for High Critical Current Yxe2x80x94Baxe2x80x94Cuxe2x80x94O Thin-filmsxe2x80x9d, Appl. Phys. Lett., 61, 2231-2233, 1992.
6. Wu, X. D., Foltyn, S. R., Arendt, P. N., Blumenthal, W. R., Campbell, I. H., Cotton, J. D., Coulter, J. Y., Hults, W. L., Maley, M. P., Safar, H. F., and Smith, J. L., xe2x80x9cProperties of YBa2Cu3Ox Thick Films on Flexible Buffered Metallic Substratesxe2x80x9d, Appl. Phys. Lett., 1995, 67, 2397.
7. Hasegawa, K., Fujino, K., Mukai, H., Konishi, M., Hayashi, K., Sato, K., Honjo, S., Satao, Y., Ishii, H., and Iwata, Y., xe2x80x9cBiaxially Aligned YBCO Film Tapes Fabricated by All Pulsed Laser Depositionxe2x80x9d, Appl. Supercond., 4, 475-486, 1996.
8. Goyal, A., Norton, D. P., Christen, D. K., Specht, E. D., Paranthaman, M., Kroeger, D. M., D. P., Budai, J. D., He, Q., List, F. A., Feenstra, R., Kerchner, H. R., Lee, D. F., Hatfield, E., Martin, P. M., Mathis, J., and Park, C., xe2x80x9cEpitaxial Superconductors on Rolling-Assisted-Biaxially-Textured-Substrates (RABiTS): A Route Towards high Critical Current Density Wirexe2x80x9d, Applied Supercond., 1996, 69, 403-427.; A. Goyal et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,739,086 and 5,741,377.
9. Norton, D. P., Goyal, A., Budai, J. D., Christen, D. K., Kroeger, D. M., Specht, E. D., He, Q., Saffian, B., Paranthaman, M., Klabunde, C. E., Lee, D. F., Sales, B. C., and List, F. A., xe2x80x9cEpitaxial YBa2Cu3Ox on Biaxially Textured Nickel (100): An Approach to Superconducting Tapes with High Critical current Densityxe2x80x9d, Science, 1996, 274, 755.
10. Goyal, A., Norton, D. P., Kroeger, D. M., Christen, D. K., Paranthaman, M., Specht, E. D., Budai, J. D., He, Q., Saffian, B., List, F. A., Lee, D. F., Hatfield, E., Martin, P. M., Klabunde, C. E., Mathis, J., and Park, C., xe2x80x9cConductors With Controlled Grain Boundaries: An Approach To The Next Generation, High Temperature Superconducting Wirexe2x80x9d, J. Mater. Res., 1997, 12, 2924-2940.
11. Goyal, A., Norton, D. P., Budai, J. D., Paranthaman, M., Specht, E. D., Kroeger, D. M., Christen, D. K., He, Q., Saffian, B., List, F. A., Lee, D. F., Martin, P. M., Klabunde, C. E., Hatfield, E., and Sikka, V. K., xe2x80x9cHigh Critical Current Density Superconducting Tapes By Epitaxial Deposition of YBa2Cu3Ox Thick Films on Biaxially Textured Metalsxe2x80x9d, Appl. Phys. Lett., 1996, 69, 1795.
12. W. D. Sproul, xe2x80x9cPhysics and Chemistry of Protective Coatingsxe2x80x9d, Ed. by W. D. Sproul, J. E. Greene, and J. A. Thornton (AIP Conf. Proc. No. 149, 1986, New York), p. 157.
There are numerous problems related to the prior art as pertains to the use and deposition of oxide layers on metal/alloy substrates. Thus there is a need for a new approach to buffer configuration and incorporation of various oxide materials. There is also a corresponding need for the fabrication of such materials/layers at high rates without premature substrate oxidation. Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a new, commercially-viable and easily scalable method for the high-rate formation of epitaxial oxide layers. It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can meet certain other objectives. Each objective may not apply equally, in all instances, to every aspect of the present invention. As such, the present objects can be viewed in the alternative with respect to any one aspect of the present invention.
It is another object of the invention to provide an epitaxial nitride layer and, thereafter, the nitride layer converted to an epitaxial oxide layer.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for obtaining good quality epitaxial oxides without premature substrate oxidation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for the use of the epitaxial oxide layers converted from epitaxial nitride layers as templates to grow epitaxial metal/alloy/ceramic and/or device layers.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an epitaxial nitride layer and methods for subsequent conversion thereof to an oxide providing a sufficient lattice match for later deposition of a functional electromagnetic layer. More specifically, it can also be an object of this invention, alone or in conjunction with other such objects, to provide one or more oxide layers having cubic crystalline morphology with an epitaxy sufficient for subsequent deposition of a functional electromagnetic material. Such objects can also be achieved through use of the present invention in conjunction with substrates suitably textured for functional applications of the sort described herein.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for the use of a nitride as a protective layer on a metal or alloy or ceramic substrate whereby long lengths of metal tape or wire can be spooled or otherwise configured until it is converted to an epitaxial oxide, partially or entirely just prior to subsequent oxide layer growth.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for the fabrication of oxide thin films on or in conjunction with suitable substrates, such films as can be used as part of a composite in a variety of electronic devices, including but not limited to superconducting tapes and/or wires.
Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the foregoing in light of the following summary and descriptions, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art have a knowledge of various buffer layers, composites, articles and their methods of manufacture. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying examples, figures, tables, data and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method of preparing a epitaxial article is presented and includes providing a substrate, having a biaxial texture or a random orientation, having a surface and depositing onto the surface, in the presence of nitrogen gas, an epitaxial layer of a nitride; and further oxidizing the epitaxial nitride layer to form an epitaxial oxide layer in the presence of an oxidizing agent. The oxidation step can be performed either in-situ or can be annealed externally in oxidizing atmospheres.
In accordance with still a further aspect of the present invention, a method of preparing an epitaxial article includes providing a biaxially textured substrate having a surface and depositing onto the surface, an epitaxial layer of a nitride; and further oxidizing the epitaxial nitride layer to form an epitaxial oxide layer; and further depositing on the epitaxial oxide layer a second epitaxial layer of an oxide such as but not limited to MgO, CeO2,YSZ, BaPbO3, LaAlO3, SrTiO3, LaNiO3, Y2O3, and/or RE2O3 (where RE is an acronym for any of the rare earth metals); and, optionally, further depositing on the oxide layer an additional electromagnetic/optical epitaxial device layer such as but not limited to a superconducting layer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, epitaxial nitride layers can be deposited at high rates using a technique such as reactive magnetron sputtering with metal targets under nitrogen containing atmosphere, or magnetron sputtering with nitride targets. Reactive magnetron sputtering provides high deposition rates approaching those available using metal sputtering techniques.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, epitaxial nitride layers can be deposited on biaxially textured substrates by a multiple-deposition-temperature technique to accommodate the relatively large lattice match between the nitride and substrate. The initial deposition is done at lower temperature to suppress island growth while higher temperature is used for the rest of deposition.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the foregoing and other objects can be illustrated with a biaxially textured article which includes a biaxially textured substrate having thereon an epitaxial layer of a novel nitride composition, a yttrium zirconium nitride (YZN).
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing and other objects can be demonstrated with a biaxially textured article which includes a biaxially textured substrate having thereon an epitaxial YSZ layer converted from YZN, having thereon, optionally, an epitaxial layer of an oxide such as but not limited to MgO, CeO2, YSZ, LaAlO3, SrTiO3, BaPbO3, LaNiO3, Y2O3, and/or RE2O3, and as a further option an additional electromagnetic/optical, epitaxial device layer such as a superconducting layer.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the foregoing and other objects can be met by a biaxially textured article or device which includes a biaxially textured substrate initially having thereon an epitaxial nitride layer, subsequently converted to an oxide such as but not limited to CeO2, YSZ, LaAlO3, SrTiO3, Y2O3, and/or RE2O3, and as a further option including an additional electromagnetic/optical, epitaxial device layer such as a superconducting layer.
In part, the present invention is a method of preparing an oxide film, preferably, one that affords epitaxial coverage. The method includes (1) providing a substrate surface; (2) placing a nitride composition layer on the substrate surface, the nitride composition including but not limited to transition and rare earth metal compounds and combinations thereof; and (3) oxidizing the nitride composition to provide the desired oxide film. In preferred embodiments, the nitride composition is annealed. The conversion is at a time and temperature sufficient to provide complete oxidation of the nitride layer. However, as described elsewhere herein, conversion may be controlled so as to provide a partially-oxidized nitride layer, as may be desired for a particular end use application. Regardless, conversion can be accomplished using oxygen gas as the oxidizing agent, with the rate and extent of oxidation as can be controlled by the oxygen partial pressure. Other oxidizing agents can also be used according to straight-forward modifications of the preparatory techniques described herein, such agents including but not limited to water, ozone, a suitable peroxide, and metal-organic oxygen sources.
The nitride layers of this invention can be placed and/or deposited on a variety of suitable substrate materials, including biaxially-textured substrate or those metal and/or alloy materials without specific orientation. Such placement can be accomplished by processes well-known to those skilled in the art, using, in particular, those techniques described below or as can be ascertained from modification of the technologies set forth in the aforementioned incorporated references. For instance, for the reactive magnetron sputtering device, such as that schematically represented in FIG. 14, can be used with either nitride or carbide targets, or corresponding metal targets under a nitrogen containing atmosphere. Such devices and their operation, along with similar deposition techniques, are well-known, understood, and would be available to those individuals made aware of this invention. Epitaxial precursor placement and/or growth can be achieved sequentially over a temperature range, the bounds of which vary with the chemical identity of the precursor material. While a two temperature sequence is shown below, other multiple temperature increments can be used with comparable effects for precursors with or without solute/dopant additives.
As described below, nitride placement/deposition can be more time-efficient than those related methods of the prior art. Reactive sputtering of the type described herein, is a relatively rapid process, with rates that can approach about 1 xcexcm/min through use of apparatus and equipment now available with straight-forward modifications as would be understood by those skilled in the art made aware of this invention. Such layers provide a buffer between the substrate material and electromagnetic layer or film subsequently deposited thereon. The nitride layers of this invention, prior to oxidation, are mechanically robust and have high electrical and thermal conductivities. Those mechanical properties can be exploited, as described more fully below. The associated conductivities provide good electrical and thermal contact, as would be required in a variety of integrated device applications. Such nitrides, and carbides, are available either commercially or synthetically as the corresponding transition, lanthanide and rare earth metal compounds or combinations thereof. Epitaxial substrate coverage can be obtained, as described below. Stoichiometric control allows tailoring of the nitride/carbide lattice parameters so as to provide a good buffer between the substrate and the desired electromagnetic/integrative layer.
Conversion of a precursor nitride composition to an oxide film can be, as described below, achieved in situ immediately after nitride deposition on the substrate surface. However, a unique advantage of this invention allows for whole or partial conversion at a time and place far removed from the point of nitride deposition. As described below, oxidation ex situ is possible given the beneficial structural properties exhibited by the nitride precursor. Such a composite, device or manufactured article can be configured for storage or shipment without compromising epitaxial coverage. The nitride can be oxidized just prior to subsequent fabrication, such as deposition of a superconducting or other such ceramic material en route to the desired integrated device. Reference is made to FIG. 16, the representative parameters provided therein, in conjunction with the following descriptions and examples.
Various embodiments of the present invention include multiple nitride layers, any one or all of which can be oxidized in situ depending upon a particular end use application. Any remaining nitride precursor can be oxidized ex situ. Even so, a preferred embodiment of this invention relates to deposition of one zirconium nitride composition, optionally including a solute or dopant at a concentration required to further enhance the stability of the resulting oxide structure. As with other embodiments, useful additives include yttrium nitride, as well as other such materials capable of forming a solid solution with the nitride. Regardless, the enhanced stability imparted by the solute permits, if necessary, later oxidation ex situ to provide an oxide film on which can be deposited additional material layers.
Implicit from the foregoing discussion, the present invention also includes use of a precursor composition to prepare an epitaxial oxide film. The method of preparation includes (1) deposition of an epitaxial precursor film on a substrate surface or another film or layer previously deposited on the substrate, with the precursor compositions including but not limited to transition and rare earth metal nitrides, carbides, and combinations thereof; and (2) conversion of the precursor composition to an epitaxial oxide film, with the thickness thereof as can be determined by parameters relating to conversion of the precursor composition. Where the precursor composition is deposited on a preexisting nitride or carbide layer, subsequent conversion can also, alternatively, oxidize one or more of the preexisting layers. Partial oxidation can be useful, depending upon end use application, where the precursor material is a nitride composition. However, a carbide precursor typically requires complete conversion to the oxide for reasons relating to subsequent fabrication. For instance, residual carbon can contaminate and interfere with the function of a ceramic superconducting material applied thereafter.
As can be inferred from the foregoing, the present invention also includes a composite having a metal oxide layer on a metal substrate, with the oxide layer produced and/or obtainable from the oxidation of a metal nitride composition previously deposited on the substrate. The oxide layer can be characterized as having a substantially single epitaxial orientation. Preferred embodiments provide an oxide layer substantially without a nitride component; however, partial oxidation of the previously-deposited metal nitride can provide a residual nitride component, as demonstrated by one or more of the following examples. Regardless, such preferred metal oxides are stabilized with a dopant. In highly preferred embodiments, the composite includes a yttria stabilized zirconia composition on a biaxially textured metal/alloy substrate.
In part, the present invention also includes one or more functionally integrated devices, such devices having, without limitation, dielectric, refractory, ferro-electric, electro-optical, non-linear optical, field emission, photonic, waveguide, semi-conducting and/or super-conducting applications, such devices as could be fabricated using the present invention in conjunction with other techniques and components known to those skilled in the art. Such integrated devices include a composite structure having a substrate and at least one epitaxial nitride composition deposited thereon, with the nitride composition partially-oxidized as described elsewhere herein. In preferred embodiments, the composite also includes an electromagnetic film providing a desired functionality to the integrated device. In various preferred embodiments, the partially oxidized nitride composition is the reaction product of an yttrium zirconium nitride and a suitable oxidizing agent. The partial-oxidation characteristics of such a composition can be utilized and maintained under reducing conditions, such as would be utilized in the fabrication of a ferro-electric device.
In part, the present invention is also a configured composite including a substrate material, biaxially textured or having another suitable orientation, and at least one nitride layer thereon. In preferred embodiments, a nitride layer is epitaxial. Taking advantage of the mechanical stability afforded through use of such nitride buffer layers, the inventive composite can be arranged about an axis perpendicular to the configuration, such an arrangement as can be provided with the composite coiled around and about a spool. Such a configuration is possible through use of the nitride compositions described herein and allows for the storage, transportation and/or later fabrication of the subject composite.
Preferred embodiments of the composites, structures and/or devices described herein can include a novel composition of matter: a solid solution of zirconium nitride and yttrium nitride represented by the formula (ZrxY1xe2x88x92x)N, where x is a value from about 0.1 to about 0.9. While various stoichiometries are available and can be used good effect, preferred solutions are those in which the value of x is about 0.6 to about 0.9.
As mentioned above, the present invention teaches a unique way to produce epitaxial oxide films via first depositing a nitride film at very high rates and then converting it into an oxide by a post annealing step under controlled partial pressure of oxidizing atmospheres. In one example of the present invention, YZN (as intimated above, YZN refers to ZrN doped with varying contents of YN) films with a molar ratio of Y(0.2)/Zr(0.8) can be developed then subsequently converted to YSZ containing 10 mole % yttria. The identification of a YZN composition suitable for conversion to YSZ is not trivial, because the solubility of YN with ZrN should provide a stable YZN composition. As is shown in one example of the present invention, YZN film with a molar ratio of 50% YN and 50% ZrN exhibited phase separation to YN and ZrN at relatively high growth temperature. The amount of yttrium (or yttria) in YSZ affects the stability of the cubic phase, and this invention includes a range of yttria concentrations required to achieve the desired YSZ phase stability. Stabilized cubic zirconia can also be formed with dopants/additives other than yttria, so long as those stabilizing elements are sufficiently soluble with the nitride precursor. Appropriate oxidation and/or conversion conditions are then employed to form YSZ epitaxially on YZN.
Without restriction to any one theory, mode or mechanism, it is thought that similar cubic symmetries together with a reasonably small lattice mismatch allow formation of an epitaxial oxide film on the nitride surface as nitrogen is released into the atmosphere and oxygen is incorporated in the compositional structure. Regardless, epitaxy is achieved at high rates without premature substrate oxidation.